Through the Storm
by HopeandLoveForever
Summary: A request for FanboyLovell on DeviantArt, Lovino is all alone during a storm which is is terrified of, but he's not really alone after all Antonio would never leave his Lovi alone for long! This is AU and they are both kids. Rated for Lovi's mouth


**Through the Storm **

**Rated T for Lovino mouth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Author: Hope**

**Special Note: Listen to either Lullaby for a Stormy Night or Nothings going to Harm you while listening to this. Also I hope you love it Love!**

Lightning flashed above and the thunder roared loudly deafening all other noise that was in the large playroom. The lights flickered a bit as the wind caused the tree branches outside to bang against the windows sounding as if someone were scrapping to get in. In the midst of all the noise a young boy cowered inside a castle playhouse.

Lovino Vargas whimpered as another loud thunder sounded off in the air making the Italian boy cry out as he covered his head and curled up into the tiniest ball possible, he hated storms hated the noise the dark he hated everything about it. He sniffled and chanced a peek into the outside room only to be scared once again but a bright flash that sent him tumbling back inside his safe little hide away. 'Stupid grandpa he was late to pick him again it was bad enough it was storming outside but now he was all alone with just that stupid daycare person Mr. What his face... The bastard had gone to find a flashlight just in case ages ago!' Lovino thought as he pulled his knees up to his face and whimpered again as another loud crash was heard, he felt his cheeks become wet with tears as he sobbed sadly.

"Are you okay Lovi?" Lovino froze at the Spanish accented voice that came from outside his castle. "W-what are doing here b-bastard?" Lovino hissed trying to keep his voice steady as not to alert the other boy to his crying. "I'm here for the same reason you are Lovi~ My Mama hasn't come to get me yet either!" The boy chimed happily from outside the castle, Lovino could just see his happy smile and carefree face that was most defiantly directed at him. "Don't call me Lovi bastard my name is Lovino!" The Italian hissed slipping out of his previous pose to glare angrily at the wall. "Oh but Lovi sounds so much nicer!" Antonio chimed pissing the younger boy off more. "No it does ahh!" Lovino cried as yet another loud roar filled the air he covered his ears with his hands and whimpered forgetting about the young Spaniard that stood nearby.

Antonio stood outside confused about what he had just heard, did Lovi just scream? Lovi only screamed when he was afraid... Was his Lovi afraid? Antonio stooped lower and listened closely. He could hear Lovino softly sniffle, he quickly dropped to his knees and crawled inside the playhouse his eyes widening at his Lovi scared and crying. "Lovi!" He called crawling over and trying to comfort the younger boy.

Lovino heard Antonio call him and he looked up just to be pulled into a bone crushing hug by the older boy, "what are you doing!" Lovino hissed tears still streaming down his face "It okay Lovino Nothing is going to scare you or harm you while I'm here!" Antonio proclaimed pulling away for a second to look his Lovi in the eyes, Lovino blinked his honey colored eyes shone wet with tears as he sniffed again "Don't talk bull crap Tonio..." he said half heartedly his gaze shifting to the floor. "I mean it Lovi! Was it the storm you were afraid of?"

"N-no I am not a baby, only babies are afraid of storms!" Lovino countered before a loud sound scared him and caused him to cling to the older boy. Antonio sighed before pulling back to lean against the opposite wall pulling Lovino with him, Lovino bit back a sob as he was pulled to Antonio's chest the Spanish boy's arms wrapped around him in a hug. "It's okay Lovi! I got you!" Antonio cooed resting his head on Lovino's and signing peacefully a red blush making it to his face as he breathed in the smell of tomatoes that came from the trembling boy.

Lovino soon stopped his trembling and just sat still his eyes closed, he could hear Antonio's heart beating calmly inside his chest, the soothing and rhythmic sound seeming to block out the passing storm. It wasn't long before both young boys felt their eye lids droop and then fall softly closed in a peaceful sleep, both dreaming about sunny days and their uncertain futures.

A while later a flustered Matthew came back into the room covered in cobwebs and the odd spider. "Antonio, Lovino where are you?" He called softly stepping into the room dusting himself off as he walked across the room scanning the area for the two missing boys, he checked under the stuff animals, in the puppet theatre and underneath the colouring tables he prayed that they had not wandered off and that he would find them shortly.

He paused looking out the window to see the sun shining in the sky now that the storm had passed, he sighed before looking down at the flashlight he held in his hands, he had spent a full hour looking for the thing, and by the time he found it the storm had passed. "Mm" Matthew froze at the small sound before turning to look for the sound, when he noticed the small castle that stood in the corner, he moved slowly to the castle hearing what sounding like small snores coming from within.

He crouched down and gently pulled the small door open a small smile coming to his face as he looked at the sight in front of him, Antonio and Lovino where both laying on the floor, Lovino's head was resting on Antonio's chest, while the green eyed boy had his arms wrapped protectively around the other. The blonde adult slowly backed out of the castle before gently shutting the door and walking away, he would wake them up when their parents came until them they could stay together in their castle.

Antonio opened his eyes and smiled, happy that the Canadian hadn't woken Lovi, he glanced down at the auburn haired boy who snuggled into his chest, Antonio hoped that his faster heartbeat wouldn't wake Lovi. He gently placed his hand on Lovino's head and shifted him slightly, then bent down and placed a small kiss to the top of Lovino head. "Sleep tight mi primer amor..."

**Spanish at the end is probably wrong but it should mean my first love... Also this was for the request special I am having on DeviantArt. Look up HopeForTheFuture13 and check my journal for info if you want a request done.**


End file.
